Hulk (video game)
|PAL=June 13, 2003}}PlayStation 2 }} |genre = Action |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platforms = Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Windows }} Hulk is a video game sequel based on the 2003 movie of the same name. It was developed by Radical Entertainment and published by Vivendi Universal Games & Universal Interactive. A signature feature has Eric Bana reprise his role of Bruce Banner. It was released on May 27, 2003 for all game consoles, and also released for Game Boy Advance as The Incredible Hulk. Plot Set about 1 year after the events of the film; The game begins in a dream sequence where a man named Bruce Banner transforms into a large and powerful monster dubbed the Hulk and destroys waves of soldiers and tanks sent by the military to attack him. Upon awakening, Bruce Banner is contacted by his old mentor Dr. Crawford who explains that he has developed a cure for the Hulk called the Gamma Orb. Unfortunately, military troops led by the corrupt General John Ryker have raided the lab. Bruce Banner sneaks into the lab and discovers that General Ryker wants to obtain the Gamma Orb. After reaching Dr. Crawford, Bruce allows his old mentor to use the Gamma Orb on him, but Crawford uses it to steal the Hulk's energy. Crawford touches the Orb and absorbs a part of Bruce Banner's power transforming himself into a Hulk-like creature called Ravage. Simultaneously, Banner transforms into the Hulk. After a chase of Ravage over rooftops and through sewers with Ryker's forces in hot pursuit, Hulk finds himself at a dead end where he is ambushed by the vampire Half-Life. Hulk defeats Half-Life who explains that Ravage has taken the orb to Alcatraz but will kill a hostage there if the Hulk is detected. Bruce infiltrates Alcatraz which has been secretly occupied by the Leader and his private army. Bruce deactivates the Gamma detection device using a security terminal which shows live footage of a Gamma chamber used to mutate the Leader’s henchmen into Gamma-irradiated super soldiers. It also shows the Leader's psychotic brother Madman taking the hostage Betty Ross to the irradiation chamber after being ordered by a mysterious voice to "dispose" of her when she refuses to further aid them in their schemes. Seeing Betty in distress causes Bruce to transform into the Hulk decimating the research facilities and defeating Madman after disabling the irradiation chamber. Betty tells the Hulk that she has been exposed to the Gamma radiation and must be taken to the military Gamma base. The Hulk takes Betty to the base, but is incapacitated by a force field. Bruce is sedated and strapped to an operating table where General Ryker plans on dissecting him. Betty frees Bruce, who (disguised as a soldier) formulates an antidote, transforming into the Hulk and fighting the military while trying to find and destroy the shield generator. Hulk finds the generator, but is confronted by Flux, a Hulk-like soldier. The Hulk defeats Flux and throws him into the generator, destroying it. Hulk escapes and returns to Alcatraz. After fighting through the Leader's forces as Hulk and Bruce Banner, Hulk finally confronts Ravage, who was guarding Leader's teleport device. Ravage is defeated and returns to the form of Dr. Crawford. Crawford informs Bruce that the Gamma Orb is at Leader's control center (called New Freehold) and Bruce teleports to it. After being ambushed by Half-Life and Madman, Bruce once again transforms into the Hulk and confronts them. Madman escapes at the middle of the fight, leaving Half-life to battle Hulk alone. After beating Half-Life, the Hulk finally confronts the Leader. The Leader uses the orb to cure the Hulk, but in order to save humanity from the Leader's Gamma army, Bruce sacrifices his own, and after touching the Orb he unleashes the Hulk, who beats the Leader despite his powerful psychic attacks. As New Freehold begins to collapse, the Leader escapes by teleporting himself. The Hulk manages to reach the teleport chamber, but he encounters one final fight with Madman. After defeating Madman, the Hulk teleports himself and escapes. The ending shows Dr. Crawford trying (and failing) to create another Gamma Orb, General Ryker experimenting on Flux, and Bruce Banner walking alongside a highway attempting to hitch a ride home. Banner's shadow was that of the Hulk. Reception (GC) 72.67% (PS2) 70.36% (Xbox) 70.12% (GBA) 57.17% | MC = (PC) 74/100 (GC) 71/100 (PS2) 71/100 (Xbox) 69/100 (GBA) 57/100 | Allgame = (PS2) (GBA) | EGM = (PS2) 6.83/10 (GBA) 4.67/10 | EuroG = 4/10 | Fam = 26/40 | GI = 5.75/10 (PS2) 5.5/10 (GBA) 4/10 | GamePro = (GC) | GameRev = C | GSpot = (GBA) 7.7/10 7.1/10 (PC) 7/10 (GC) 6.9/10 | GSpy = | GameZone = (Xbox) 8.5/10 (PS2) 8.2/10 (PC) 8/10 6.5/10 | IGN = 8/10 (GBA) 6/10 | NP = (GC) 4.2/5 (GBA) 2.9/5 | OPM = | OXM = 7.9/10 | PCGUS = 78% }} The game received favorable to average to mixed reviews upon release. GameRankings gave it a score of 57.17% for the Game Boy Advance version, 72.67% for the GameCube version, 73.15% for the PC version, 70.36% for the PlayStation 2 version, and 70.12% for the Xbox version. Likewise, Metacritic gave it a score of 57 out of 100 for the GBA version, 71 out of 100 each for the GameCube and PS2 versions, 74 out of 100 for the PC version, and 69 out of 100 for the Xbox version. Entertainment Weekly gave it a B+ and stated that "We would love to see an open-world game with less linearity and an even richer story. But for now, this action brawler delivers loads of mindless mayhem." Playboy gave it an 80% and called it "a fun -- albeit linear and short -- action game that succinctly captures the essence of the comic book character and feature film." The Cincinnati Enquirer gave the game a B and stated: "The Hulkster follows commands easily, the camera gives you an excellent view of the action and you don't need to mash 20 buttons for every combat move you make." ''The Village Voice, however, gave it a score of six out of ten and stated, "The levels in which you play the Hulk's sulky alter ego, Dr. Bruce Banner, suck: He only gets to slink around, avoiding guards and solving simple puzzles meant to evoke computer hacking. Me no like! Arrrrrgh!" Audio The music of the game was composed and arranged by Graig Robertson. The voice acting was directed by Michael Donovan, Terry Klassen and Phillip Webster. The confirmed voice actors are Eric Bana as Doctor Bruce Banner and Michael Dobson as the Leader. The rest of the voice cast (whose roles are not specified in the credits) consists of Katie Bennison, Michael Donovan, Paul Dobson, Jano Frandson, Doc Harris, Michael Hovan, David Kaye, Dion Luther, Murray McCarron, Wendy Nakano, Graig Robertson, Jason Simpson, Robert O. Smith and Lee Tockar. References External links * Hulk at Internet Movie Database * * Category:Video game cleanup Category:2003 video games Category:Video games based on Hulk Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Radical Entertainment games Category:Superhero video games Category:Video games based on films directed by Ang Lee Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics films Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Windows games Category:Xbox games Category:Video games set in 2011